His Goddess, Her Apollo
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: They will find each other... They will always find each other.
1. 1832

Enjolras felt numb, he would never forget the death of Éponine Thenardier.

He knew she had been in love with Marius, and when he finally realized it himself, she was gone.

She was exactly what he had fought for.

Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid.

He picked up her lifeless body, cradling her in his arms, Enjolras gazed at her beautiful face, finally at peace, his heart of marble cracked knowing he'd never see those bright brown eyes again. Why hadn't he reached out to her? Why hadn't he come to terms with his feeling sooner and told her? Why hadn't he saved her?

Now it was too late.

* * *

When he died, the last thought he had been her name.

_Éponine. _The name meant French horse goddess. He didn't know if she liked horses, but she was certainly a _goddess_.

A goddess among men.

And suddenly, she was there. His goddess, dressed in virginal, angelic white. Her hand was outstretched, ready for him to take it. She looked so beautiful. The hunger and suffering were gone from her body and soul. Now, there was only love.

"Took you long enough Monsieur!" she said, laughing, her voice sounding like bells.

"I'm sorry, did I keep you waiting?" He didn't know what she meant by it, whether she was referring to his love for her, or his death. Maybe even both. Suddenly the wind picked up.

"Alright! Alright! We're coming! Hold your horses, geez!" Éponine said to the sky.

"Come on Monsieur, we got to go. Because _somebody_ can't wait five minutes!" Éponine said shouting the last part up at the heavens.

"Where are we going?" Enjolras asked cautiously,

"He says we get a second chance, whatever _that_ means. But we should count our blessings, apparently it's not everyday we get a do over." Éponine said shrugging

"Now come on! Before the other's leave without us!" Enjolras hesitated a moment and then grasped Éponine's hand in his. There was a blast of pure, blinding white light and then…

_Nothing._

**_Just a idea about rencarnation, PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	2. 1861

_April 12, 1861_

_Charleston, South Carolina_

* * *

Peter Mellark sat in the mess hall next to Michael Thompson. Hostilities between the North and Confederate States were growing and Peter's were going to attack Fort Sumter soon.

"What about you Peter?" Michael asked drawing the confederate soldier out of his musings.

"I'm sorry what?" Peter said, he hadn't been listening

"Do you have a sweetheart back home waitin' on you?" It took everything in Peter not to roll his eyes.

"No," He said dryly

"I do!" Michael said reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a photograph of a beautiful blonde girl.

"Her name's Caroline White, and when this blasted war is over I'm going to marry her!" Michael said proudly

"Good for you" Peter muttered. Just then their commanding officer Brig. Gen. P. G. T. Beauregard came in.

"Alright men! We're taking Sumter get moving!" Peter jumped up and rushed to prepare. He noticed a peculier soldier tugging on his cap but shook it off. The rest of the company had filed out leaving only Peter and the boy. Peter, in an attempt to catch up to the company rushed past the boy knocking him over and causing his cap to fall off his head. Peter gasped at the sight of the long dark tresses that spillrd out from under the boy's cap.

"You're- you're a girl!" He cried

"_Woman_." He- or rather- she said,

"What are you doing here it's not safe!" Peter said, he felt compelled to protect this girl from harm.

"Making sure Michael Thompson doesn't get himself killed." The girl said flippantly as she stuffed her hair back inside her cap.

"What's your name?" Peter asked

"Evangeline. Evangeline Howards. But in front of the men you call me Evan." Peter stared at the girl, she was so familiar… yet he knew they'd never met before. He narrowed his eyes

"Why does Michael Thompson need to live?" He asked the girl flushed scarlet.

"I um… I…" and then Peter understood.

"You love him." If it was possible Evangeline blushed reder.

"Does he know?"

"Know what?"

"That you love him?" Evangeline averted her eyes

"No." She said simply

"You heard him yourself, he's in love with_ Caroline_." Venom dripped from her voice as she said the blonde girl's name. Peter felt pity for the girl. She was the victim of unrequited love. That must've been the most painful thing imaginable.

"Here, let me help you up" Peter said like the southern gentleman his mother had raised him to be. He held out his hand, Evangeline hesitated for a moment unsure, before taking his hand. The minute their hands toughed something strange happened.

* * *

_"Enjolras!" The rebel leader looked up to see Marius Pontmercy coming towards him. He was trailed by a gamine,_

_"Marius you're late… again." Enjolras said, he hated tardiness._

_"I know, I apologize, this is_ _Éponine." Enjolras looked the girl up and down once and kissed her hand._

_"A pleasure to meet you mademoiselle, as I was saying. We shall no longer live in fear of the Monarchy!"_

* * *

_Nothingness. It was all he was a wear of for years and then she had died in Marius' arms. And then there was pain. _

_Real and unbearable. _

_When he died it was less painful! _

_Then he grabbed his goddess' hand and there was nothingness again._

* * *

Enjolras gasped coming back to reality, the memories of the life he'd led as Peter Mellark faint and slightly fuzzy. He looked down at his goddess, a wild eyed expression on her face he felt tears filled his eyes, tears of joy. A weak smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

"'Ponine" He smiled breathlessly she laughed her eyes sparkling.

"Hello Apollo" he rolled his eyes,

"Not you too! Curse Grantaire and his nicknames!" Éponine laughed

"At least he didn't call you shadow!" Enjolras smirked and dipped his head to kiss her.

"Mellark! Howards! You comin' or what?" A familiar voice that could only be Grantaire (Or Jordan Carter as he was known in this life) himself called. Enjolras pulled reluctantly away from Éponine.

"Come on, we better go." Éponine nodded and followed him away.

* * *

The fallowing week Evangeline Howards was taken captive by the Yankees, she was assumed dead. About a year later Peter Mellark followed his goddess after he fell in the battle of the "Monitor."

_**Second chapter! Please Review!**_


End file.
